SonicTheDarkEX
Hello guys SonicTheDarkEX here... Background Information Originally as Pikachamgamer64 and now BruhSonicTehHedgie, SonicTheDarkEX is a commentator.In May 14, 2016, Marshall Hensho mirrored his commentaries on GyroHedgie453, his commentary on MasterTP10, and his commentary on TheFieryHenry. Eight days later, Pikacham's posted a comment on his mirror of Eddy The Vigilante's commentary on Bourg Productions that he told him either he'll take down his mirrors of Pikacham's commentaries or else Pikacham will flag them down for copyright, and Marshall decides to take them down. As of now he deleted his account, He Later Returned In July of 2017, he came back as "SonicTheDarkEX". After his Confidence had been destroyed by Doodletones which happened in a Skype incident, Interestingly enough Pikacham has actually tried to pick a war with Doodle, but Doodle ended up blocking him and that just made him even more angry and came back with many accounts to troll her, he even dislike bombed Doodle's video under the name "Sega Saturn" and many more, He has plans to do a commentary on Blossom Peace. Few Weeks later Blossom later accused him of Spamming and Hacking her Discord, However Dark Declined this and stated that he never did this, This Eventually caused numerous people to believe Dark and some people not believing him and agreeing with Blossom Mainly the people that hate Dark and people that hate Blossom. About a month later he ended up deleting his YouTube after all the drama with Blossom but even still that wasn't the end of him at all, Few months he became more active on steam and later in 2018 he made a Instagram page and has even learned how to mod Sonic Mania and became a Sonic Merchandise Collector, Even though things were going good for Dark he would yet again later find himself into trouble yet again with his old Mathson Middle School friend Estefani Jazmin Soto as she had blocked him from Instagran due to what Dark claims she was a Sonic, I Am Frankie, and Parappa hater and hates him for liking them, In Retaliation Dark made a angry post to her warning others what she had done to him, Unfortunately the post has since been removed by Instagram but thankfully one Estefani's friends screenshot it. According to a Leaked DM by who's believed to be estefani's friend "emily.romero1" Dark Threatened to obtain her address using SnapMap in order to Swat her, For those unaware of what swatting is, "the action or practice of making a prank call to emergency services in an attempt to bring about the dispatch of a large number of armed police officers to a particular address" in Dark's case he wanted revenge Conflicts with Blossom-Peace Early in his short lived commentary career, he ended up commentating on a user known as Blossom Peace. Where he had others commentate on his video, including Blossom.Then a little later when he ended up in a commentator group known as D.O.C (Deck Of The Chipmunks) to then shortly be removed afterwards due to him posting what Blossom Peace claimed to be hentai as well as shutting down her discord server, and before that Dark ended up uploading a second video on Blossom Peace, in turn basically not addressing any of her points as well Avatars Pikachamgamer64 * Pikachu (Pokémon) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Mario * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Robot Jones (What ever happened to Robot Jones?) SonicTheDarkEX * Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) People he commentated on Pikachamgamer64 * GyroHedgie453 (several times) * Silvertehhedgehog42 (twice) * Dillin Thomas * MasterTP10 * TheFieryHenry * Adrian Velazquez Rivera * Doodletones (twice, once Deleted) SonicTheDarkEX * GyroHedgie453 * Doodletones * Blossom Peace People that commentated on him Pikachamgamer64 * Doodletones (twice) * Carlmentary * Kuromefan95 * Polly Van Sareval * SkeletonNation * The masked reviewer * Discount (x5) * powerpuff ccommentaries(N.O.P) * Dillin Thomas * Cl0wn-DUD3 SonicTheDarkEX * Doodletones * Sketch TB * Lunaticthegame * Jonah Smith * SpaceEcho * FyroforVictory1247 * The masked reviewer * Cl0wn-DUD3 * Flames of Insanity * TheGreatPikminZX789 * Discount * Halofan hp00 * KeybladeMaster Trivia * As SonicTheDarkEX, he has only used Sonic Avatars, four being classic, two being modern. He has used both versions of Tails. * Dark Actually Started YouTube in late 2015 but he was not a commentator he was also called Pikachamgamer64 and didn't return until March of 2016 * SonicTheDarkEX and Sketch TB had a Co-Op planned before he removed his channel before the Blossom Peace incident happened. Category:Commentators Category:Males Category:Pokemon Commentators Category:Sonic Commentators Category:Pre-teens